Impulsos
by Asura Aoi
Summary: Sasuke&Sakura ::Oneshot:: Los impulsos suelen llevar a muchas cosas...a veces buenas y a veces malas, y eso, es algo que Uchiha Sasuke puede mostrarte. 'Jodidos impulsos...'. Rated T


**-**

**-**

**-**

**o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o…Impulsos…o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o**

…_SasuSaku…_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**¡E**sos malditos impulsos jodidos!…No podía contra ellos. Maldito sea el día en el que acepto ser su novio, en el que la vio por primera vez desnuda… ¡Maldito seas Kakashi por contaminarlo!…Maldito sea el día que se caso con ella…maldito sea el día en el que la hizo su mujer…maldita sea ella por ser la causa de sus distracciones, la causa de sus males y desdichas…maldita sea ella por usar esos malditos vestidos cortitos que dejaban mucho a la imaginación…

¡Maldito sea el día en el que ella tomó esas malditas pastillas para hacer crecer sus pechos! Claro…cortesía de Tsunade.

¡Ahora ella se veía como una verdadera modelo!…Parecía la mismísima diosa del Olimpo, con ese maldito delantal…estúpido delantal de cocina…le hacía ver sexy y provocativa. Arf… ¿Por qué rayos se había dejado crecer el cabello? Ahora se veía demasiado hermosa.

- Maldita sea… - murmuro -

- ¿Sucede algo mi amor? - le pregunto su esposa -

Odiaba cuando usaba ese tono…sumiso…más provocativo con ese delantal…más sexy con ese vestido a medio muslo…Nota mental: Quemar ese jodido delantal. Ella se acerco y le dejo el plato en la mesa y se sentó a un lado de él…incitándole más con ese escote que dejaba ver algo de sus (algo grandes) pechos…como si le dijera que la tocará.

- No nada… - susurró -

- Neh Sasuke…había estado pensando en cambiar mi turno de trabajo… - comentó ella -

Sasuke posó su mirada en los ojos jade de la pequeña diosa mientras comía muy a gusto su almuerzo.

- Cambiarlo en la noche…para no tener tanto trabajo… - mostró una sonrisa -

El peliazulado comenzó a toser secamente, como si se hubiera atragantado con la comida…más bien, se atragantó con la comida. ¡¿Qué cambiara su turno para trabajar en la noche?!… ¡No señor! En las noches siempre es mas divertido verla…además…es cuando ocurre la acción… ¡Así tenga que recorrer cielo, mar y tierra ella no cambiaría de turno! Sakura le palmeaba la espalda preocupada, tenía ese semblante que tanto admiraba…

- ¿Por…que? - pregunto casi lastimero -

- Bueno…es que es menos trabajo…

¡Así ella se retorciera de tanto trabajo…ella no cambiaría de turno!…

- No…

Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada. Sasuke nunca le había dicho que no a nada de lo que ella le pidiera…y mas si él salía beneficiado…pero…eso era la excepción. ¿Y Sasuke?…Seguía maldiciendo sus impulsos al ver como la pelirrosada hacía sus pucheros… ¡Deja de hacer eso…me vuelves loco! Pensó Sasuke…era imposible no querer tomarla en ese momento…pero nadie le gana a Uchiha-hielo-Sasuke… ¡No señor!

- Pero Sasuke_-kun_…

_¡¿Sasuke-kun?!_…¡Joder!… ¡Eso le excitó mas!… ¡Eso le hizo sentirse provocado!… ¡Estaba siendo seducido por su esposa!…Y para rematar…ella se le acerco al rostro, él no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada azabache a los blancos pechos de su pelirosada…quienes eran cubiertos por un negro sostén, sintió sus mejillas mancharse de un tinte rojo en la mejillas…era increíble como ella tenía tanto control sobre él.

- Anda Sasuke_-kun…_

Hay estaba otra vez el _-kun_…ah maldita sea…como le excitaba eso…

- No…Sakura…

La susodicha se resigno, y volvió a sonreír de forma sumisa.

- Bueno…no puedo obligarte…

No, no puedes…me perjudica…Sasuke estaba forzado a decir eso pero simplemente se aguantó. Sakura salió de la cocina conciente de la miradita que el peliazulado le echaba a su trasero…pero como buena seductora, claro que se hizo la desentendida. Aquí hay gato encerrado…

Sasuke suspiró cansino, tenía dos horas de descanso para luego presentarse ante la Hokage,, bueno…que podía hacer en esas dos horas…

1. Dormir.

2. Entrenar.

3. Hacerle el amor a Sakura…

Le gustaba mas la última…claro…sería posible si Sakura pusiera de su parte…siempre que trataba de hacerla suya ella siempre se negaba con una excusa tonta…y él no podía obligarla… ¿Y sí…? Bueno…le agradaba la idea de secuestrarla en su propia casa…encerrarla en la habitación con él…y no dejarla salir en esas dos horas…pero ella era fuerte y no logaría al menos cerrar la puerta.

Besarla y tenerla desnuda debajo de él le encantaba…le divertía oír sus gemidos de placer y alguno que otro lastimero…y a él le gustaba ser masoquista y suponía que a ella también. Oyó la regadera…esa era una buena idea…pero le gustaba mas la cama…ya vería cuando ella saliera de la ducha.

-

_**o.O · O.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o…15 minutos después…**_

-

Se levantó rápidamente del sillón…dejó de oír la ducha y oyó que una puerta se cerraba…ahora ella iba a ser la seducida. Se quitó el chaleco y lo tiró por allí…le era demasiado incómodo.

Y la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada…oh…pero sin seguro… ¿como debería tomar eso?

Ciertamente un punto a su favor.

La abrió con lentitud…divisó en la cama una toalla arrugada sobre la cama. Seguro ella estaría desnuda. Sintió que la temperatura aumentaba.

Encontrarla allí…en paños menores…le provocaba. Pero como buen ninja, siempre deben tener sus instintos dominados. Pero Sasuke…en esos momentos era la excepción…ya no tenía control sobre si…lo único que quería era tener sexo en ese momento.

- ¿Sasuke?

Todo se fue al caño cuando oyó ese lindo susurro…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto ella en un tono algo molesto - Te he dicho que no me gusta que me espíen cuando me cambio…

O tal vez tenía salvación…

- ¿Por qué…? Yo soy tu esposo… - burló Sasuke -

- Aún así…

Sakura volvió a hacer un puchero. Y Sasuke se acerco más a su objetivo.

- Soy tu esposo…no un desconocido…no escondes nada que yo no haya visto antes… - soltó con ese tonito sexy que hacía derretir a cualquiera…pero no a Sakura -

Y la pelirosada cantó un punto más a su favor.

- Eres un idiota Sasuke.

¡Eso ultimo!… ¡Fue verdaderamente la gota que le colmo la paciencia!… ¡Al diablo con tus principios Uchiha Sasuke! Y la estampó contra la pared en un posesivo y violento beso. A lo que Sakura correspondido de inmediato…por mi parte, aquí definitivamente hay gato encerrado.

Le besaba con posesión, como si de eso dependiese su vida, una mano traviesa se aventuro a recorrer el curveado cuerpo de Sakura acariciando su pierna, provocándole un gemido dentro de ese fogoso beso. Y Sasuke se aburría, quería más, no quería solo estamparla en la pared y solo atracar con ella…él quería más. Sin dudar ni un momento la cargo sobre su cuerpo sin dejar que ella reprochara por efusivo beso, la lanzó contra la cama y después él sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

- Sasuke-kun…

Comenzó su odisea con el cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo cada parte sensible de él. Sakura sabia que era lo que sucedía cuando Sasuke se aferraba a algo…y esta no era la excepción, ella no saldría de allí en un buen rato. Las manos del peliazulado vagaron por la espalda de su esposa buscando el inicio del sexy (ahora molesto) sostén que ella llevaba…y la encontró.

- No Sasuke-kun…

Él le miro, con el Sharingan activado, y ella por una vez…tuvo miedo a esos ojos que la miraban con lujuria y pasión. Le miraban con posesión, con pasión…con un amor lleno de masoquismo y lujuria. Ella le miraba implorante, no sabía que las cosas llegarían a ese nivel…a ese nivel de lujuria. No quería que eso fuera así…pero ella se lo había buscado. Ella tiene la culpa.

- ¿Qué? - le pregunto con un tono sexy y aterrador -

- No…sabes que no…sabes que… - tartamudeo un poco - yo te he estado…seduciendo…pero no de esta forma

El peliazulado le miro con malicia y sarcasmo en sus ojos…junto con esa lujuria insoportable. Ahora lo sabía, ella le estaba seduciendo…aunque ya lo había visto desde antes…si quería tener sexo solo lo hubiera dicho y ¡ya!…ella no tenía por que hacer esas cosas. No tenía un porque. Ahora…ella las pagará.

Seductoramente le miró…con el Sharingan activado mientras veía como ella se retorcía ante esa mirada.

Era tan sexy…tan hermosa…

Quería torturarla…deseoso de ser ese masoquista en el sexo…deseoso de escuchar ese 'hazme tuya…'…excitarle hasta mas no poder. Y eso iba a ser…sacó su mano y la poso sobre la mejilla izquierda de Sakura…deseaba decirle cada palabra para que ella cayera en sus redes…ahora había un brillo especial en ese Sharingan.

- Eres tan hermosa…

Vio como las mejillas de la pelirrosada se tiñeron de un leve color rosado. Aún le daba pena que Sasuke le dijera esas cosas. Pero cerró los ojos cuando sintió esa mano acariciar con lentitud sus muslos. Instintivamente acomodó sus piernas de una forma favorable para su esposo. Sasuke no dejaba de sonreír…eso le gustaba.

- Te amo…Sakura… - le susurró al oído -

La mano de Sasuke ya dejo aquel lugar para subir a sus caderas y acariciarlas con lentitud. Oyó un suspiro por parte de la cerezo. Erótico…excitante…placentero.

Y se volvieron a besar…con lentitud…con pasión…con lujuria demasiado lenta para su gusto…y dolorosa a la vez…pronto esos besos pasaron a ser los que jugueteaban en el cuello blanco de la pelirrosada…y no dejaba de mover sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Sakura.

Las horas eran lentas…hasta los segundos se hacían una eternidad…con cada caricia…con cada rose…con cada suspiro y gemido comenzaban a llegar al límite, con cada minuto que pasaba Sasuke lo disfrutaba…como amaba esa mañana erótica.

Las cosas se habían ido de control…ya no contaban con luz natural…habían cerrado la cortina…la cama ya no tenía mas que una sabana blanca y la ropa estaba regada por todo el cuarto…la puerta cerrada le daba un aspecto bastante excitante.

Se miraron…

- Sasuke-kun

…Cállate…

Maldita sea…le excitaba eso…le llamaba…le provocaba…Ahora sus manos bajaban por la intimidad de Sakura…acariciándola, excitándola…provocándole a seguir…

- Jodidos impulsos…

-

-

-

**o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o…The End!… o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o**

-

-

-

**¡Hola!** Si van a decir… 'esta niña es una completa pervertida… ¡escribe bastantes insinuaciones sexuales! Niña frustrada' Y no…no estoy frustrada, esto que acaban de leer lo escribí hace buen tiempo, lo encontré escondido por ahí en mi usb y decidí publicarlo… ¿por qué? No sé…xD

Y bueno…otro SasuSaku a la colección xD… ¿Puedo pedirles un favor? Léanse mi Profile…hay algo en la sesión 'Mis fics' que quería comentar hace tiempo…

_¿Reviews…?_

¡Bye!


End file.
